Overtime
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: It's been six months since that fateful night. What has become of their lives? Sequel to The Late Shift. Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**You wanted it...you got it. **

**I don't own Big Time Rush. (insert joke about it I did here)**

* * *

The road was winding, but even in the slick conditions of a rainy afternoon the brunette wasn't worried about making his way. He knew this road by heart. The doctor had driven along it once a week for six months now. This road lead him to what his life had become. It lead him to the two men that had ever meant something to him. The two men he had lost with one stupid action. Logan sighed as he turned the radio up and tried to push his own guilt out of his head. He knew his regrets weren't going to change what was done. The only thing he could do now was visit them every week like he had promised.

Logan slowed the car and came to a stop along the side of the road. He checked out his window before opening the door and pulling his black raincoat collar tight around his neck. If he had known it was going to rain he would have brought an umbrella, but it didn't matter anyway. At least this way no one could see the tears he knew were coming. No matter how many times he had visited the grave, the tears always came. His heart always sank as he remembered the day he took a life.

He didn't need to pay attention to the rows or even count as he walked along. The brunette's heart would lead him to the headstone every time. As he reached the site, and saw that beautiful smiling face again, his heart sank and he dropped to his knees. The tears stung the doctor's eyes as they pooled in the corners and began to stream slowly down his cheeks.

"Hi Kendall." He finally choked out after minutes of silence. "I'm back, like I promised."

The muddy water was beginning to seep through his jeans, but instead of standing Logan sat down and lay back with his head resting against the stone. He turned slightly so he was looking at those beautiful green eyes. Even though the picture was black and white he remembered how those eyes shone like emeralds. It had been one of the first things that made the doctor fall in love with the Kendall. Now they were what haunted him late at night when he woke screaming from his own nightmares.

"Not much has changed since last week." His tears had subsided now. "Just work as usual. I really hate it. I feel like I accomplish nothing. Life goes on." The irony of his statement hit him full force and as usual Logan's mind transported him back to that day.

He had said self-defense when he aimed the gun. He had believed it was self-defense when he pulled the trigger. So why did the impact of Kendall's body hitting the concrete make him realize it wasn't?

_Son of a bitch _were the only words Logan remembered hearing. He wasn't sure if he had said them or if Carlos had. He just remembered those words and the blood; there was so much blood. The whole thing was overwhelming. The young doctor would later defend his actions by saying he was in shock and that was why he hadn't run to the hospital for help, but he had no explanation. The only answer that kept him sane was the one he hoped to be true. Kendall would have died with or without help. Logan had seen enough gunshot wounds to know the one he had inflicted on his former lover was lethal.

The only thing Logan had done was hold Kendall to his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth. Even when the police and hospital workers had gathered around the scene he wouldn't release the lifeless body. He screamed and cried at them all until Carlos had managed to pry him away. Blood covered them both as Logan melted into his arms and against his strong chest; crying until he thought his eyes had dried forever.

The tears were back now and accompanied by anger.

"Fuck you, Kendall. You fucking asshole. Why? Every day I ask why." He stood up now beginning to pace over the grave. "If you hadn't done what you did you would still be alive. You know that, don't you? You fucking prick!" He glared at the smiling face; half expecting an answer to leave the stone lips.

Logan kicked at a puddle and walked away only to return a minute later and fall to his knees again. He leaned close whispered; "I still love you." Then he kissed the cold, wet marble and pulled back with a small smile.

"I'll be back next week. I'm off to see Carlos now."

Logan got up and slowly walked away, refusing to turn back. It was always the turning back that did him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As Logan entered the car he shook off some of the rain water and turned the heater on full blast; not that it would do any good. The doctor was always cold. Ever since that night it felt like a constant chill had settled into his body that he couldn't shake. No matter where he was or what he was doing he was always freezing. He often looked out of place dressed in warm coats and pants when the temperature was in the nineties. He started the car and continued along the highway. The rain was clearing as he drove closer to his next destination. Logan shuddered as he approached the large stone walls that confined Carlos' residence. It wasn't the cold or even fear that made him shudder, it was the guilt.

The gates opened as Logan drove in slowly and pulled off to the parking lot on the right side of the large building. As he exited his car, several of the guards working outside said hello to him. Many of them were very friendly and greeted him each week; mainly because they knew his presence was a benefit to them. He would keep Carlos occupied and off their hands for an hour. Any time one didn't have to deal with the Latino was something no one took for granted.

"Afternoon, Gary." Logan said as he walked up to the front desk and handed the guard his keys and ID.

"Good afternoon, doctor. You look like you walked here in that storm." He laughed as he took the license and scanned it into the computer.

"I had a stop to make before here and I forgot my umbrella as usual." Logan spoke as he stepped through the metal detector.

"Ah. I hope it's clearing up now. The men are always more restless when they can't go out to the yard." The guard handed him back his ID and placed his keys in the box with the rest.

"I believe it is. It had almost stopped when I was parking. Speaking of the men, how has he been?" The doctor asked already knowing the answer.

"The same. Two fights this week and we had to put him in solitary for the past two days. We're hoping your visit will help calm him down."

Logan nodded solemnly and walked down the corridor towards the room he was always given for their sessions. He entered the room and opened his leather bag; removing his notebook and pen. Even if he rarely took actual notes he still had to act the part. Logan had taken it upon himself to figure out a way to visit Carlos as more than just a civilian. He knew that a simple visit would consist of sitting in a room full of other inmates and their families and that simply wouldn't be enough for the pair. In order to see Carlos every week, privately and without suspicion, Logan had obtained a fake ID and diploma stating he had a degree in clinical psychology. The plan had worked and now their time together was considered therapy. When he started on that path the doctor was unaware how much prison would break Carlos and the way he would truly need these sessions.

The guilt overwhelmed Logan again as he remembered what his actions that night had caused. Carlos had refused to let Logan to take the blame for what happened that night. When the cops arrived the Latino told them it was entirely his fault Kendall was dead. He explained that he had come across the doctor's car and suspected something was wrong when he heard muffled cries coming from inside. Carlos told the story the way it had happened; that he had pulled Kendall from on top of Logan and threatened him with his gun. The only thing he changed was the ending. He told the police that his anger had taken over and even though Logan tried to stop him, even grabbing the gun from him before Carlos pushed him to the ground, it was no use. Carlos told them he was the one who had shot Kendall. No one else was to blame. At the time Logan didn't protest because of the state of shock he was in. When the officers asked him if what Carlos had said was true all he could do was sob and nod his head yes.

When the case went to trial Carlos had expected to be given an easy sentence because he had confessed to the crime and it had been in his and his friend's defense. However, due to his past offences and a drug charge he never served time for, he was given a minimum of twenty five years with the possibility of parole after ten.

The doctor straightened in his chair as Carlos was brought into the room. His hands were left in cuffs as the guard nodded to Logan and left. Normally a guard would stay with the inmates during therapy sessions, but they had quickly learned that Carlos would only behave when they were left alone together. The two men sat staring at one another before Carlos finally spoke.

"I see you went there again." He nodded to Logan's wet and disheveled appearance.

"You know I did. I go every week. Sometimes it is before I see you and other times it is after I leave here." Logan averted his eyes as he spoke.

"Why? What is the point in going to see that terrible man's grave, other than to spit on it? He's the whole reason I'm here and…"

"Don't start this again." Logan sighed cutting Carlos off mid-sentence. "I've told you that you don't understand why I have to go. I can't explain it. It's just like coming to see you every week. If I don't my body fights me."

One week the doctor had to miss his visit to the two men because he had been ill with pneumonia. Once he was cleared of all his symptoms and could return to work he still felt like there was something wrong inside of him. Not a physical disease. It was as if something spiritual was bogging him down. It wasn't until Logan had gone on his next day off that he finally felt relief. He couldn't explain it, not that anyone would believe him anyway, but he had to make these visits to keep his sanity.

"Anyway, how have you been? I heard you were in two fights this week and solitary after that." Logan brought pen to paper as he spoke with Carlos for the next hour.

When the hour had passed a guard came to take Carlos back. Logan's heart sank the way it always did when he was forced to say goodbye. It killed Logan to be in the room with the man he loved without being able to touch him and console him the only way he knew how. They couldn't touch, for fear of getting caught, but occasionally Logan slipped and stroked the cuffed hands.

As he left the penitentiary, the doctor said goodbye to Gary and took his keys back. By the time he reached his car the tears were already streaming down his face for the fourth time today. It always killed Logan to see Carlos that way. He felt so helpless for them both, yet he knew he would be back next week. For now he had to continue on with the terrible life he had come to lead and a job he had come to despise.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan entered the house and dropped his coat on the bench by the doorway. Sliding his shoes off, he ran a hand through his hair and decided it was best to take a shower before thinking about dinner. As he walked down the hallway he passed through a stretch of air that was significantly colder. "I thought we agreed that if I went every week you would leave!" Logan shouted with silence the only response. The brunette sighed and continued to the bathroom.

After a hot shower, which still left him cold, Logan slipped into his sweats and heated up a TV dinner. He ate it in front of the television and soon after passed out on the couch. A loud crash from the kitchen woke him hours later from a deep sleep. The weary man grumbled when he looked at the clock. Not bothering to see what had been broken this time he walked to the bedroom and fell to the bed, dreading the next hour.

* * *

The only thing worse than being away from his love was the terrible mattress he was forced to sleep on. Carlos never actually referred to it as a mattress because it felt more like a bed of nails. He rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time and figured it must be about three in the morning. He closed his brown eyes and tried to picture himself lying in Logan's bed with his arms wrapped around the man's thin frame. Carlos smiled in spite of himself at the memory of the soft bed and the warm body breathing next to him. He wondered if it was just as difficult for Logan to sleep without him there.

Soon Carlos' thoughts went from innocent sleep and snuggling to the more eventful times they had shared in that bed. His favorite was the night they had made love and the subsequent day they had spent together doing the same. The mood of the harsh environment he was in fell away as he imagined the comfortable bed and Logan's lips wrapped around his cock.

* * *

The hour hadn't been as eventful as Logan had predicted. He was lying in his bed thinking about the day's events; specifically Carlos. He missed the feeling of the man next to him in bed. He missed those arms around him as they slept. The way he held him always made Logan feel safe. He missed the touch of the rough hands on his soft skin and the way the Latino's lips felt against his own. It had been so long since Logan had touched Carlos. The last time they had held each other was after the sentencing and Logan hated to think of that terrible moment. Forcing his mind to remember happier times, the doctor thought back to the day they had spent in bed together. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar tightening in his pants. He rarely touched himself, but tonight he wouldn't be able to ignore his needs.

* * *

Carlos lay on his back with his hand in his boxers, stroking his erection as he mumbled to himself. In his mind he was envisioning Logan's ass in his face as the brunette engulfed his member. He could almost feel it hitting the back of the other man's throat and the way the slender body had succumb to his touch.

Logan moaned loudly as he grabbed his cock hard through his boxers. One of his favorite memories was Carlos tonguing him through the material before he took over and deep throated the larger man. Reaching down with his other hand, Logan began to finger his tight hole remembering the fingers pushing deep inside of him.

"Fuck." Carlos groaned out quietly as pre cum slid from the slit he was thumbing.

"Touch me, Carlos." Logan cried as he slid a finger inside and began stroking himself roughly.

It was hard to control his panting as his orgasm neared. The Latino threw the pillow over his face and grunted as he spilled his seed on his hand and inside his boxers.

"I'm so close. Right there." Logan nearly screamed as he came; it had been so long since he truly felt release. However, the feeling of euphoria was quickly ruined by the loud crash he heard outside his door.


End file.
